The Princess and Her Knight
by Renu
Summary: Elsa is the princess of Arendelle, and she has a crush on her best friend and knight Anna but can't seem to tell her for fear of ruining their friendship.When tragedy occurs in Anna's life will love be strong enough to overcome the trials and tribulations they both face. (not incest) (no powers)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Majority of the characters belong to Disney.**

**First Elsanna fanfic so please don't hate on me too much but criticisms are welcomed.**

**Elsa -10**

**Anna-9**

The day started as routinely as any other for Elsa, she had gotten up and was getting ready for the day whilst she mentally went through her schedule on her daily classes; with a groan she remembered that her first class of the was arithmetic, which she hated with a passion. Looking into the mirror to see her reflection staring back at her she shook her head and stood up straight "No Elsa, you are a princess, you cannot act that way" she said to herself , nodding she proceeded towards the library that overlooked the courtyard.

Outside at the stables Anna, the generals daughter was helping her some of her fathers men clean the horses after they had just returned from their trip. She didn't often visit the palace, instead learning from her mother the trading business that her grandfather had set up as well as other subject ranging music to politics to science. Indeed she much preferred learning how to defend herself with a sword or fists than sit in a stuffy room all day but she knew where her parents were coming from. Her thoughts were broken by one of her fathers men calling out to her "Anna, if your done brushing the horse would you like to see what we got for you." Smiling Anna hasten to finish her duty hearing the excitement in the men's voices; they were always nice to her and treated her like a little sister and she always felt like one of the boys when she was with them.

Once she put the brush down she rushed outside to see the group of them grinning at her, Kristoff one of the knights squire and her best friend was bouncing on the balls of his feet "so what's this thing that's got you all so excited" she questions trying to reel in her own curiosity. The knight in charge of Kristoff grinned and pulled out a sword behind his back. Anna's jaw slacked in shock "i-is this for me" she stuttered. The sword was a lot smaller than a regular sword, it was also well crafted with elegant vines wrapping around the handle.

"We figured that, you have basically been training with us since you could walk and thought it was high time you got your own." Smiling they handed it to her and she burst out and hugged them all in happiness and thanked them profusely for the great gift.

Inside Elsa could here the commotion and glanced out the large window to see the general's daughter in the midst of a group hug with the knights that worked under the girl's father. Sighing quietly Elsa thought of how much she envied the life the girl had being able to play with everyone instead of being cooped up listening about the Parallelogram law. With one last sigh she forced herself to look back at her teacher trying to understand what he was saying but the sight of the red haired girl kept finding itself t the forefront of her mind. She had seen the girl a few times around the palace grounds but was too shy to talk to her but Anna? had seemed friendly and outgoing, which for some reason intimated Elsa who was more introverted.

Back outside unbeknownst to the princess Anna had caught the blonde girl looking out the window but before she could wave at her the blonde had turned her head to look away. Kristoff who smirked at her "What" she asked her brows furrowing poked Anna staring at the elegance the princess seemed to give off in the side.

"You like her" he deadpanned and with those three words the other knights present were in a flurry of excitement, one would think that they were 40 year old women who liked to gossip rather than the king's fearsome knights.

Blushing Anna looked away and denied his claim causing everyone to either laugh of coo at the girls reddening cheeks. "You should talk to her" said one of the blonde haired knights who disturbed the girls hair, forcing her to tie it back up in a pony tail.

"I can't do that she's the princess and.. and she's pretty and nice and intelligent and."

She was cut off by Kristoff again who rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah she's perfect we get it. Sorry jeez no need to get so worked up, c'mon lets go spar for a while" he said deciding to end his interrogation for now.

Flushing a bit more Anna nodded and walked away to spar with him carrying her brand new sword close to her chest.

**A few weeks later…**

Anna's parent's had gone of to make a deal with a big business that was gaining in popularity and sales located in the North Isles leaving her alone with the knights and Kristoff who she played and studied with from dawn till dusk. On one particular day she was walking around the gardens and was not looking at where she was going and had bumped into someone as she had made a turn, luckily she was able to catch the other person before they fell and came face to face the most loveliest pair of ice blue eyes she had ever seen.

The other people quickly moved away and straighten her posture to look at Anna emotionlessly but her eyes shone with nervous energy. "P-princess, I'm so sorry here your book" Anna quickly said picking up the book and handing it over to the older girl.

"It's alright Anna I should have looked where I was going as well" Elsa replied with a sweet smile, gazing at the slightly shorter red-head who was looking worriedly at her "no harm done."

Surprised Anna said "You know my name" her eyes bulging slightly in awe that this beautiful person knew who she was.

This caused Elsa to giggle slightly "Of course you're the general's daughter, I ah saw you spending time with the knights a lot whenever you visited the palace."

"O-oh right of course" Anna realised blushing at her dim wittedness "so, um, if you have seen me around why haven't you ever, I don't know said hi or something, well I mean you didn't have to but you know it just seems weird, not that you re weird in fact I think your quite smart, and pretty and nice and did I say pretty" the younger girl rambled stopping after she saw the amused look on the princesses face. "Sorry" she mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't be" Elsa began "I think it's quite cute that you ramble and I deeply appreciate your compliment. To be honest, you are just so kind and outgoing, I was a bit intimidated to approach you before" Elsa replies shyly.

"Well, thanks but there nothing to be scared of, I'm just me, we can get to know each other now if you want" The red-haired asked smiling brightly.

"O-ok" Elsa replied a bit hesitantly.

"Great" Anna grabs a hold of Elsa's hand that wasn't holding the book and tugs her lightly towards the direction of the castle "well c'mon fair princess lets go and have some fun" she winks causing the blondes face to heat up slightly.

"You can call me Elsa you know" the princess says gently.

Turning her head to look at the girl over her shoulder she replies "Well, you can call me Anna then but since you are a princess and well I hope to be a knight like my dad and serve the royal family you can be my princess and I'll be your knight" she says innocently.

_Her princess, and my knight_, I like the thought of that Elsa thought to herself smiling and she nodded her approval as they headed into the castle, this would be the start of something wonderful she thought looking at the younger girl, once again confirming her thought "I'm sure of it" she whispers the warmth of the others hand making both girls feel giddy inside.

**This is just a prologue of the actual story line but should I continue or do you think this is crap and I should leave it and make it a one shot only. You decide…Pm for ideas and pls review and press that follow button. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna – 12 18**

**Elsa- 13 19**

Years passed and the princess and her protector grew closer each day. Anna had since then, begun visiting the castle on a daily basis. One reason for this is obviously to meet and play with the older blonde; the other reason was because she had begun her squire duties under her father. It was odd that she had started her formal squire duties at her age whilst Kristoff had started when he was seven with Sir George but she wasn't complaining; after all she had been training for as long as she could remember. To protect herself her father said but she felt that there was a deeper reason than this.

Either way Anna was just glad that she could spend more time near Elsa. They would play in the gardens or sometimes Elsa would watch her train with Kristoff whom she introduced a few days after their first encounter. When Anna wasn't busy with duties she would sometimes wait outside the library till Elsa was done with class. A few times when this had occurred the teacher would either shoo her away or ask her to join Elsa's class, which she reluctant agreed to though she was Elsa's complete opposite in that she loved arrhythmic and hated dance.

Their feelings grew with each passing day till they were almost inseparable. The beating of their hearts, when they were near each other, seemed to quicken each time they were in each other's presence. Their skin tingled when their skins grazed and everything just seemed right with the world.

This had gone on for another six years; Anna had risen through the ranks quickly and was now even considered her father's second in command. Elsa had also been able to focus on her studies in order to be a better future ruler of the kingdom with Anna constantly there to encourage her, yes, life was good. Until one day, everything changed. Anna and Elsa were in the library talking about anything and everything, when suddenly one of the kings' guards rushed in and gestured for Anna to come outside. Elsa could see the smile on Anna's face morph into a thin quivering line, her eyes began to shine with sorrow and she shook her head and ran away. Elsa tried running after her but was stopped by the guard who had grabbed onto her arm. "I think she may need some time to herself princess" the guard said, his voice filled with pity.

Turning to look at him Elsa questioned, her voice leaving no room for argument "What has happened?" Hesitatingly slightly the guard regaled the news he had heard about the generals and his wife's ship being sunken by enemy pirates on the coast in their north during one of their bi-monthly check up.

Shocked by the news, Elsa had put on her regal masked and dismissed the guard but inside she had held so much pain just thinking about how Anna must be coping. With that in mind she made her way towards Anna's house, which he had been quite a few times during the course of their friendship. Finally reaching the light green coloured door, she knocked and called out to the red-haired girl "Anna, are you in there? Can you let me in, lets talk about this" concern clear in her voice and worry etched on her face when she heard a sob in return.

A soft voice escaped through the cracks of the door "I-I can't Elsa, not yet; p-please can you just leave me alone" her voice stuttered. The rush of emotion made it feel like Anna was drowning in her tears but she couldn't let Elsa see her like this. She couldn't let her see her knight so weak so she steeled her nerves hoping that the blonde would go away. She knew that if Elsa saw her she would not be able to contain herself, and she would surely be dragged into a hole of depression by the tide of her emotions.

Outside Elsa placed her hand on the door. She did not want to leave the younger girls side knowing that she must be grieving over her parents death, but if Anna wanted her space she would comply with her secret love's choice. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try one last time "A-are you sure Anna, maybe you feel better if we .."

Her sentence is cut off by Anna's harsh reply "Just go Elsa!" shocking the princess, making her take a step away from the door. Anna realising how she sounded quickly continued "P-please I really just need to sort myself out by myself" she emphasised myself, suggesting to Elsa again that Anna really needed her space.

"O-ok" Elsa whispered as she began to walk away from the door " Anna" she said once she was a few steps away. "Anna please remember I'm here for you, just like you've been here for me all these years" she finished before turning and heading out the house back to the castle.

Inside her room Anna walks towards the window and watches as Elsa disappears, her image blocked by the trees surrounding her house. She leaned her heads on the window, her father's words echoing in her mind when she had told him of their friendship " _Protect the princess, no matter the cost."_ She would honour her father's wishes and his job as general to Elsa's family. She closed her eyes as she made her decision; the only way to protect them at all cost she had to be the perfect soldier. She could not feel; with one last glance at the castle she turned an began training harder than ever. That's right she would sacrifice herself for Anna, the princess was all that mattered now.

From that day on, Elsa did not see Anna around the castle grounds anymore apart from the time when the king had called her in order to give his condolences and promote her to the new General of the Army. The expression she saw on Anna's face scared Elsa, because there was none. Anna who usually wore her heart on her sleeve had a stone cold face and her eyes were hard and emotionless. The one time she had approached Anna after that day, the young general replied to her like any other knight, her speech formal and her actions distant. Even Kristoff was not able to bring back the Anna they knew and love. He had told Elsa that Anna was training herself so hard that he would have to force her to go and see the royal doctor more times than he could count in a single week.

Elsa's heart ached for her best friend but try as she might she could not make Anna budge. Whenever she had asked the other girl to accompany her somewhere the girl would decline citing that she was busy. As the seasons passed and winter was once again upon them, Anna too had grown colder; no longer did she radiate the same happiness and warmth a few months prior. At the same time Elsa was getting lonelier without the comfort she once had in the form of the red heads presence.

The blonde couldn't take the distance, she had enough of the younger girls demeanour and was able to corner Anna who was making her rounds around the castle one afternoon. "Anna, we need to talk" Elsa said her voice stern, her hand crossed in front of her; staring down the general.

Looking at the older girl with those cold, dead eyes she replied, "Your highness, what can I do for you?"

Frustrated Elsa dropped her arms to her sides "Stop it, please, Anna. I-I miss you. You haven't been the same since…that day. I know it must be hard that your parents died but I can't lose you. Please" her voice cracked and a few stray tears escaped the blonde's eyes.

Anna's heart broke slightly at the sight of her friend breaking down in front of her. She had never seen her best friend like this, her best friend and crush who was the epitome of a lady. "Elsa" she whispered, but the blonde continued to cry into her hands covering her face. Anna wrapped her arms around the girl, wiping away the tears "Princess, I would like nothing more then to be the Anna I was before, but I can't let myself be weak. I-I need to be able to protect you."

The royal looked into the blue eyes of her knight that shone with vulnerability. Elsa cupped Anna's cheek "You're not weak Anna, you're the strongest person I know. And I" Elsa hesitated slightly before continuing, "I love you."

Anna's eyes widened with those words "No" she said shaking her head "No, no no no no no" she repeated letting go of Elsa. "Elsa you can't love me, you can't."

Elsa face crumbled at that rejection but she continued her voice raising with each word "No, Anna I have loved you even before we had met, you're kind heart had drawn me to you and I have fallen and I don't want to get up again. Do you not love me because I am a woman?"

"What!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief looking down at the floor. "Of course not, but you're the princess and I work for you father and and" her mind was trying to piece together how the situation had suddenly made a 180 degree turn.

Elsa grabbed Anna's face to look at her "Just answer one question Anna. Do you love me?"

Seeing the hope in the girl's eyes, Anna knew she was done for, she could never deny Elsa especially when she looked at her like that. "Yes, Elsa I have loved you for a long time. My feelings for you grow with each day."

With that confession Elsa felt a weight lift off her shoulder, her heart was screaming in happiness only to be destroyed by the next statement. "But, we can't be together, not now, not ever" Anna said grabbing Elsa's hands making her let go off the generals face.

"Why" Elsa asked, her heart felt like it was being smashed into tiny pieces as Anna stepped further away to stand in front of the window looking at the darkened sky as snow began to fall.

Anna crossed her arms and leaned on the wall next to the window. Her eyes watched as a snowflake fell and stuck on the windowpane before it melted away. "There has been some disagreements with the one of the kingdoms in the highlands. I'm sure you've heard about it from the Queen and King."

"Yes, they told me that there had been an argument about who ruled the island in the middle of our two kingdoms. Father had said that the land was perfect for crops and was perfect for the growth of the kingdom and profitable for the people of Arendelle if it belonged to us."

"That is correct and you know that a compromise could not be met between the two kings as well then" she began slowly, to which the princess nodded in response. "Then you know what happens when two kingdoms cannot reach an agreement on the occupation of land," Anna questioned.

Realization dawned on Elsa, she gasped; dread making its way into her heart as she whispered one word "War."

Anna turned to look at the princess in sadness. "Yes, the kingdom is going to war, and as the new general it is crucial I show my capabilities for my men to follow me."

Elsa covered her mouth, a sob escaping from her "When do you leave?"

"In a week."

"I can't let you go, there has to be another way," Elsa pleaded but Anna shook her head.

"I'm sorry Elsa but it needs to be done. I cannot return your feelings, not knowing the outcome of this war. I cannot let my feelings blind me from rational thought."

The blonde's eyes shone with determination "I'm not letting you go so easily, I will write to you everyday." Anna could only shake her head her lips frowning at the royal's stubbornness. "When you come back from the battle…"

"If I come back you mean" Anna said.

Shaking her head Elsa repeated, "WHEN you come back from war, I will have you, my knight."

Anna sighed, "We will see princess," the nickname made Elsa smile, she was getting her friend back she thought drawing the slightly shorter girl into a hug. Little did she know that in a weeks time the progress the two had made would have meant nothing, as the war became easily dubbed the South-West Blood Bath. Hundred upon thousands of men killed, allies and enemies alike fell to their death on that day. And the young generals guilt at not being able to save more of her men grew as the war continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**To My Knight,**

**How are you? I hope the journey hasn't been too harsh on you. It's been two weeks since you left and I count the days till your return. The loneliness I felt during the months prior to your last week before war has come back with a vengeance. Knowing that you will soon face our enemy on the front lines causes an indescribable worry to make its creep into me. Even with how I relationship has deteriorated during those short months, like I've said before I love you be careful my love. I await your reply with bated breath.**

**Always yours,**

**Elsa**

Re-reading the letter over and over again, a small smile made its way on Anna's face. She loved the princess dearly. The week she before she left was bliss. Her troubles and worries melted away in the blonde's presence. She almost felt like the Anna she was before her parent's death. The letter was written she calculated about a month ago; considering the war had slowed the mail service considerably. She and the army had little problem travelling to their destination; the edge of the highlands where the hills met the sea. But a small battle had already occurred, which involved a handful of archers, a decent sized infantry and a few scouts. They had easily taken them down but the young general knew that this was just the preliminary round. Only two of her men got injured, one of whom injured himself by twisting his ankle by tripping on a root whilst engaging the enemy soldier. The redhead sighed as she remembered that she still had to have words with that clumsy man. But before that she sat down at her table and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She had a promise to keep to her not so secret love anymore.

**To My Princess,**

**The journey to the highlands was uneventful to say the least. The weather was clear and we were lucky to experience smooth sailing during our time at sea. Some of the men had just enlisted and were not use to the swaying motions of the boat, leading to sea sickness though (chuckle). It's okay, they will soon strengthen those weak stomachs I'm sure. So far I am doing well, so there is no need to worry your pretty little head about me. I miss you too Elsa. I wish I could be by your side instead of being miles away from you, distanced by the ocean. However, I have a duty to fulfil and that is to protect you and the kingdom. I have a great group of soldiers so do not be concerned, even with their weak stomachs their fighting ability is second to no other army. I assure you, with how strong these men are we will be home by Christmas. That is if the seas are kind to us on our journey back. **

**With all my love,**

**Anna**

**Ps: If it wasn't implied already, I love you too. I hope to hear from you soon. **

This exchanged went on for weeks, the battles getting tougher. The letters replied by Anna getting less frequent. Elsa was worried; she knew war was no little matter. Her mind sometimes got the best of her causing many sleepless night due many nightmares of getting word that the general might have gotten impaled. She knew that Anna was a good fighter but a lady in love worries. Her parents had seen the stress getting to their daughter and had questioned her tiredness on night during dinner.

"Elsa dear, have you been getting any sleep?" her mother asked looking at her daughter worriedly.

Elsa jolting back into a more upright position looked at her parents tiredly "Yes, I'm fine just thinking about how Anna and the soldiers are doing, what with them being at war and all."

Her father looked at her with a knowing look "Is the war really the only thing your concerned about" his eyebrow raised, in a meaningful manner.

Looking down and playing with her hands nervously, Elsa thought about the best way to approach the King and Queen about her feelings towards her best friend. Losing patience the King sighed and simply stated, "You have feelings for our young general, don't your dear." Shocked at her father's accuracy, the princess merely nodded back stupidly.

"Oh, have you told her your feeling finally" the Queen added, excitement filling her voice. This caused Elsa's jaw to drop making her look like a gaping fish, and very non-princessy. (I made up a word sue me.) The Queen rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arms "Really now Elsa, you were moping around the palace for months when Anna didn't want to speak to you. Also, ever since you have met her, everyday time you spent together you tell us about how nice she is, how pretty she is, how she is you knight in shining armour. You don't hide your feelings well child." The King nods along as his wife finishes her small speech to their daughter who looks about ready to faint.

"But, how, when, why" Elsa stuttered, both incredibly impressed by the royals perception and slightly embarrassed about her obvious feelings.

The King then says seriously "Elsa, in all your years growing up, the only person that could make you happy was Anna. She had brought you much happiness and has only ever wanted the best for you. I do not say this simply because her family has served us loyally for years but, because she truly wants what is best for you. If Anna agrees, I see no reason why the two of you cannot be together."

Tearing up at her parents support, the blonde wiped away her tears ad stood up to wrap both her parents in a hug. "Thank you, you don't know how worried I was that you wouldn't accept me for loving her."

"Sweetie, we just want you to be happy, regardless of whatever gender you love. So long as they love you and want what's best for you, we are happy. I see the love shine in Anna's eyes whenever she lays eyes on you, she is the person I can trust to do just that" her father says with a smile.

"Thank you" Elsa whispers placing a gentle kiss on her father's cheek. "May I be excused, I would like to go back to my room and finish my letter to Anna."

"Of course darling, tell her we hope she is well won't you" the Queen calls out before Elsa leaves the dining room. Elsa nods in the affirmative and quickly makes her way back to the bedroom.

**Dear Anna, **

**It's been so long since I last heard from you. It is less than a month till Christmas and I hope you will be able to return from war successful and triumphant. I had just had dinner with my parents and was shocked to find that they had known about my feelings for you. I suppose only you and I were really the only one's blind about this each other feelings. They accept my love for you Anna, they hope you are doing well as do I. I'm worried; I don't know what's happened to you. I'm worried Anna, please reply me. I know war will leave you little time for anything. But I just need some way of knowing you are still alive. I cannot stop myself from worrying about your wellbeing. It doesn't have to be a letter. Even, if it is just a word. **

**Forever yours, **

**Elsa **

The days dragged on and still nothing was heard neither from the general nor her army. It was three days till Christmas and the King and Queen were discussing with their daughter about their Christmas plans. However, they were interrupted by hurrying footsteps that was identified as one of the soldiers who looked out of breath. "What seems to be the matter soldier?" the King asked getting up from his seat next to his wife.

Huffing and puffing, out of breath from running the soldier was pointing behind him out the window. "The-the army are back sir. They have come home from war."

Elated Elsa shot up from her seat and out of her room, not hearing her parents call her name. Her knight was back, she thought over and over again as she ran towards the docks. The sight that she was met with however did not come close to anything she had imagined. All around her, doctors, villagers and anybody who could lend a hand in aiding the badly wounded were carrying the soldiers off the boat. Fear bubbled inside the princess as she began searching the crowd for Anna. But no matter where she looked he could not spot the redhead anywhere.

Walking closer and closer to the boat she finally saw Kristoff, his arm in a sling, talking to one of the head doctors and rushed towards. "Kristoff, please, tell me where is Anna. Is she hurt?"

Kristoff looked back at her with sad eyes and nodded whilst leading her towards the healing chambers. "She got hurt Elsa" Kristoff finally spoke as he went straight in and walked down the hall. "The battle….we could have never known it would be so so …gruesome." The princess walked silently next to him, waiting for him to continue. "Our men fought hard, we won but at what costs. Many of them are dead now. I was one of the lucky ones."

Kristoff paused, the smaller blonde could tell that he was replaying the events in his head and softly asked "And what of Anna" concern obvious in her voice.

Breaking from his trance, Kristoff looked at her and shook his head "She was able to survive but she is in critical condition right now. She fought hard, harder than anyone else. She tried her best to save whoever she could from death. But, she could not save them all, an for that I know she will live with the guilt forever."

Finally stopping in front one of the doors, Kristoff looks down at Elsa "As for her injuries, well you can assess them once you see her."

Nodding Elsa takes a step in front of the door and grips the handle tightly. Just before she turns the knob to step through the door Kristoof puts hand on her shoulder. Looking past her shoulder towards him, the man says to her "She will need you now more than ever. Don't let her distance herself from you, don't let her push you away." Understanding fills her eyes as she nods determinedly and turns around to finally face her love.

Walking through the door the first thing she notices is the sickly white colour the walls were covered in that matched the white sheets covering the general. Walking to the redheads bedside Elsa gasps at the sight. Anna's left eye was covered in bandages and her body looked like a mummy. It was easy to tell by the tiny marks peaking out from under the bandages that the younger girl was badly burned. The girl just looked so frail as she struggled to even breath whilst sleeping.

Sitting on the edge of the redhead's bed, Elsa caressed the girl's cheek. "Oh Anna, you are so kind. Always trying to protect everyone, not caring about your own safety." Placing a kiss on the girls' forehead, tears start to leak out and drip onto the sleeping girls face, waking her up.

"Princess" a weak voice floats from underneath the blonde.

Opening her eyes, she see's the blue eyes, well eye, that she loved so much, filled with love and adoration. "Shh Anna, you're injured, go back to sleep."

Smiling Anna raises her hand with great difficulty, making Elsa worried that she would hurt herself, to touch the other's cheek. "I kept my promise Elsa" she said a weak smile on her lips, sleep claiming her once again "I'm home."

Confused at what Anna was saying for a while, realisation dawned on Elsa. Tears finally flowing freely down the girls face "Welcome home" she says kissing Anna on the forehead once again. Seeing the girl begin to fall asleep, Elsa stands up to allow Anna to rest but a hand gripping her wrist softly stops her.

"Stay with me" Anna whispers tiredly. Smiling at the girl who stole her heart, the blonde lay down next to the redhead and cuddled into her. The blondes head in the crook of the injured girls neck, breathing in her scent. Sleep descended upon the duo, the calm atmosphere lulling them to sleep.

**And finish chapter, I bet you're all thinking how can she fall asleep when people are dying outside, well the story is focusing on them not the injured. Second, most of them are dead anyway. Third, in that situation would give any f***'s about others. (Sorry for the crudeness.) Oh, I forgot! I apologise for my punctuation, I am trying to be more mindful about it but, it's always been a problem I can't fix. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, please review for any comments or ideas. My pm is always open and I will reply anyone who pm's me asap. HAVE A GREAT DAY AND REMEMBER, YOU'RE AWESOME.**


End file.
